User talk:Tagaziel
Aarrgh! Cleared talk page! Frightening. Anyway, I know you reverted the edit in which you mentioned it but I may well add you on 'Windows' Messenger at some point if you don't mind. Just be aware that I don't use any pseudonyms on there, so it's worth asking any strange people who add you if they're me :) Er...unless they're clearly not. If you'd rather add me instead my address is marc@crucialgaming.com (don't ask, old project from about 8 years ago) Makron1n 12:04, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Main Page One thing, could you make the links to other main pages more prominent. Thanks, --Snow93(talk) 16:48, 4 June 2007 (UTC) EVA What's the fricking point of reverting every edit that you don't like? We decided on the History-Usage-Description standard at least half a year before you joined. If you want to have a hope in hell of removing it from every page in the wiki then suggest that you would prefer not to have a History-Usage-Description layout. --Snow93(talk) 17:44, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Images / Layout Why do you keep removing images from articles? I think they make the articles more appealing (especially for readers who don't come here that often). In this most recent case it was the image I just added to Black Hand. Also why do you dislike images on the left and the thumb tag? I think they are both useful tools - the former to bring diversity to the articles and the latter to separate text from image. Oh, and one more thing I was wondering about: Why do you change all articles from upper- to lower case letters starting with the second word (for example Disruption Tower > Disruption tower) ? Doesn't make sense to me, the game manual also uses capital letters in all unit names. --Agaiz 07:50, 18 June 2007 (UTC) renegade characters why not add anything in about renegade minigunners? it doesnt make much sense to leave them out. Capt Jim 23:42, 19 June 2007 (UTC) you could just say that as the war wore on they just got the renegade uniform for some troops late in the war because it cost less, like they did with the rifle infantry having m-16s and m1s. Capt Jim 02:27, 21 June 2007 (UTC) okay, but you know they're (they being gdi or the gdi bureaucrats or something) buying them for millions of people and when they see how close they are to victory, they decide to cut a few cost corners and wham, cheaper uniforms. or we could just note that during like 5 minor operations towards the end of the war, gdi guys had different uniforms. Capt Jim 18:24, 21 June 2007 (UTC) so do you think we could add that in? at least to the minigunner article? Capt Jim 21:33, 24 June 2007 (UTC) but we could put in pics of renegade minigunners, right? and other characters like gdi rocket troopers and rocket trooper officers (dumb name) and shotgun troopers are canon, right? Capt Jim 22:39, 24 June 2007 (UTC) but it would be okay to take screenshots of the minigunners if i downloaded that pack that made them look like TD guys right? CaptJim 05:26, 30 June 2007 (UTC) You know that I'm always FOR adding renegade pics :) --Johnny 11:45, 16 August 2007 (UTC) RE: Number of points Dear sir, Thank you for your critiques. I am more familiar with other Wikias (I administrate 11 ^^), and therefore, am used to my own capitalization rules, so thank you for informing me of CNC's. =] Could you lay those out for me? I would really appreciate it. Furthermore, I think that the template is aesthetically OK, even though as you said, I need to fix all the capitals. ;-) You could explain more by what's too "big" about it? ^^ Thanks, man! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 14:14, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Generals infantry Great work! Thanks very much. Makron1n 13:32, 26 August 2007 (UTC) TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER Mutation of english and german or something. I should go to sleep. D: Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:57, 15 September 2007 (UTC)